Недочёты перевода
thumb|Языковой перевод – самая забавная штука Перевод Firewatch на русский язык был сделан непосредственно к выходу игры в феврале 2016 года. Это единственный язык перевода, который был встроен в игру, и у играющего была возможность сразу начать игру на выбор: либо всё полностью на английском, либо с русскими субтитрами и интерфейсом. Общая информация Первоначальная версия перевода была качественной сама по себе, однако содержала ряд существенных ошибок: грамматических, орфографических и т. п.; имелись явные опечатки; а также некоторые текстовые объекты оставались без перевода. Через несколько месяцев перевод на русский был исправлен (равно как и некоторые баги), все текстовые объекты переведены, однако десяток-другой ошибок – точнее сказать, недочётов – всё-таки оставались. Здесь будут указаны именно эти недочёты. Примечание. Особое одобрение оригинального перевода обозначено знаком (!) ''.'' Недочёты перевода Языковой разбор всех фрагментов '( © авторский ) 'Любой День ''' На знаке тропы, постоянно лежащем недалеко от вышки Генри, слово '''Replaced вместо правильного Вернуть (на место) превратилось в Заменить. Это может навести играющего на ложный след поиска другого знака, на который данный знак следует заменить. ---- День 1 Когда Генри стоит перед глиняным оползнем и выбирает название "Ущелье калек", происходит такой диалог: "Его следовало назвать «Ущельем калек», к востоку от «Равнины Вечно Мочиться в Ёмкость»." "Оу, это диалект индейцев абсарока? Может, ручей?" "It should be called «Cripple Gulch,» just east of «Gonna Pee in a Bag Forever Flats»." "Oh, is that Absaroka Indian? Maybe Creek?" Во-первых, речь идёт о названиях индейских племён – Абсарока и Крик. Во-вторых, их следовало записать с заглавных литер (как в оригинале): "Оу, это диалект индейцев Абсарока? Может, Крик?". ---- День 1+ В разговоре о Форресте Бёрнсе, Делайла скажет: "Он вдохновил меня потратить бо́льшую часть своего третьего десятка ''для охраны окружающей среды." "He inspired me to spend '''the bulk of my thirties keeping the wilderness safe." Это явная смысловая ошибка: the bulk of my thirties переводится как бо́льшую часть своих тридцатых 'либо 'своего четвёртого десятка. ---- День 2+ На листовках о пропавшем без вести неверно указан номер телефона: '''''527-... вместо 555-... . ---- День 64 Когда Делайла флиртует с Генри в ночь нового пожара, она невероятно сильно выделяет слово горячая (hot), добавляя к нему слово безобрáзно (disgustingly), а затем делает паузу, подчёркивая не столько пожар в ночи, сколько её душевный порыв в эту ночь: "И тогда такими безобрáзно ГОРЯЧИМИ... ночами, как сегодняшняя, у меня будет вкусный и прохладный напиток." "And then on nights like tonight, when it is so disgustingly HOT... , I have something nice and cool to drink." В переводе этот сюжетный поворот никак не выделен, а слово disgustingly проигнорировано. ---- День 76 Генри стоит у сломанного моста, собираясь найти путь в лагерь скаутов: "Я пойду через овраг и посмотрю, есть ли место, где можно перейти." В двух местах неточности. Правильнее: "Я пойду вдоль оврага и поищу какое-нибудь возвышение, чтобы пересечь его." "I'm gonna walk the ravine and see if I can find some high-ground to get across." ---- Генри уточняет у Делайлы, умеет ли она сама завязывать выбленочный узел: "Ты умеешь его завязывать?" "О, нет. Мне его бойскауты завязывали." "You know how to tie one?" "Heck no, I'd make a Webelo do it." Сокращение d = would'' иногда применяется в прошедшем времени, чтобы показать повторяющиеся действия в прошлом, однако Делайла вряд ли когда-то это делала. Скорее, здесь она говорит о том, что "если бы пришлось, то": "О, нет. Я '''БЫ попросила из скаутов это сделать". ---- Генри спрашивает Делайлу о хобби Брайана: "Ну, и какие у него странные хобби? Любит маршировать под музыку?" "Нет-нет. Любит комиксы. Модельные ракеты. «Волшебники и виверны». Всё такое." "What type of nerdy hobbies are we talking about with him? ' Like' uh, marching band?" "No no. Like, comics. Model rockets. «Wizards & Wyverns». You know." В самих субтитрах слова "модельные ракеты" были опущены. Также слово "like" в двух случаях означало не "любить, нравиться", а "как, типа, вроде, подобно". Однако перевод в обоих случаях словом "любить" оказался уместным'(!)'. ---- В письме пожарным стоит неверная дата: 8-й месяц вместо 7-го. ---- День 77 Генри, глядя через окно на контролируемый пожар, говорит: "Пожар Имя продолжает двигаться в южном направлении". "The Name Fire continues to move in a southerly fashion." Такой вариант возможен. Однако, Генри смотрит на юг, и он, во-первых, не может сказать, в каком направлении двигается огонь, а во-вторых, движение огня на юг для его вышки абсолютно безопасно. Поэтому, согласно контексту, он, скорее, имеет ввиду в некоем южном стиле, или на некий южный манер. ---- Когда Генри вызывает Делайлу "уже в пятидесятый раз", она, наконец, отвечает. То ли от волнения, то ли в шутку, Делайла путается в словах, создавая каламбур, на который Генри может ответить в тему: "Что я могу сделать тебя для?" "Ты можешь сделать "меня для" – организовать выезд отсюда". "What can I do you for? "You can "do me for" a trip out of here." Перевод этого фрагмента сделан по-другому и качественно'(!)' (были использованы выражения "Чем могу помочь?" и "Ты можешь помочь..."), однако этот вариант абсолютно не отражает данный конфуз. ---- В разговоре, где Генри вызывает Делайлу "уже в пятидесятый раз", он может перейти к тому, почему она такая весёлая: "Может, я ещё сплю. Может быть, я не бодрствовал всю ночь, зная, что кто-то–" "Вообще-то, я спала отлично!" "Maybe I am actually asleep right now. Maybe I didn't stay up all night knowing that someone is—" "I actually slept just great!" Здесь переводчик перевёл верно'(!)'; ошибка в оригинальном тексте. По сюжету И'' контексту ясно, что Генри мог всю ночь не спать, а никак "не бодрствовать". Очевидно, он должен был сказать либо "Maybe I 'didn't sleep '''all night", либо "Maybe I '''did stay up '''all night", что было бы соответственно переведено как "Может, я 'не спал всю ночь", либо "Может, я (таки) бодрствовал '''всю ночь". ---- В журнале перемещений 4-х объектов есть две неточности. 1) На месте английской аббревиатуры '''PE написано 'РЕ. Однако она должна транскрибироваться как ПЭ при условии, что значение данного сокращения неизвестно. 2) "с другими лицами мужского пола" — "with other males". Перевод верен'(!)', но он неточен в контексте данного сюжета. Чтобы играющий не пошёл по ложному следу, что речь идёт именно о людях, следовало перевести как "с мужчинами". Тогда двойственное значение сохраняло бы скрытость текста в оригинале. ---- День 77 Ночью Когда волновой приёмник у Генри начинает пищать, он сообщает: "Приёмник что-то поймал." "Вроде сигнала? Он делает "бип-бип"?" "Угу. Кто это может быть?" "Я не знаю. Ты должен выяснить." "This receiver just picked something up." "Like a signal? It's going “beep-beep”?" "Yeah. What could it be?" "I don't know. You gotta find out." В оригинале Генри спрашивает "Что это может быть?". Да и по сюжету понятно, что вопрос задан об источнике сигнала, а не о том, кто это творит. ---- День 78 Тот случай, когда трудно понять, где затёрлась ошибка: голос, текст или перевод? Когда Генри поведал о найденном в пещере теле, Делайла спрашивает: "Что это... Что – я не –" ("ЧТО" — перевод) "How does that... What– I don't–" ("КАК" — голос) "Who does that... What– I don't–" ("КТО" — текст) "How?" — "Climbing, I think..." "Как?" — "Сорвался, я думаю..." ---- День 79 Нед составляет список припасов на английском и мыслит американской мерой веса – фунтами (Lb). "182 кг еды: 100 на руках – 300 спрятать". Это опечатка – забыли перевести два других числа в кг. Однако оперировать круглыми цифрами 400='100'+'300 '(Lbs) удобно, а соответствующими числами в килограммах – нет: 182=''46+'136. Вероятно, следовало оставить в фунтах и общее количество. ---- В радиологе Неда есть несколько моментов, ухудшающих понимание сюжета. В 1-м логе не переведена вторая фраза "'''Reminder: Rainbows hitting gadflies" — '' (что-то вроде)'' "Напоминание: ''Радуги убивают оводов". Однако её представляется проблематичным перевести из-за двух моментов: 1) первая буква последнего слова – то ли 'C', то ли 'G'; 2) смысл фразы неясен: Нед пишет, что он рыбачит на озере, а затем нотирует себе напоминание о... радуге и оводах?.. или это что-то типа радиокода из его недалёкого армейского прошлого?.. или проявление его ПТСР? В 1-м логе фраза "'Big hike tomorrow -> Cave'" переведена как "Большая прогулка завтра -> аккуратно". Слово "'Cave'" — 'Пещера переводчиком, вероятно, было истолковано как "Care" — ''Осторожность''. В самóм оригинале 3-го лога стоúт неверная дата: ''6/3/89'' (июНь) вместо '''7/3/89 (июЛь). В 3-м логе фраза "funny, if not dire" переведена как "смешно и грустно". Такой перевод мог бы быть верным, однако в контексте он слишком неточен, учитывая выражение if not, слово dire и ситуацию, когда два человека подозревают заговор. Скорее, Нед хотел сказать: "это было бы забавно, если бы не было так ужасно". ---- В разговоре на вышке Торофэр Генри предлагает Делайле: "Может, ты вернёшься со мной в Боулдер, и мы там что-нибудь придумаем?" "Эм..." "Просто... Просто мысль." "Ты не хочешь, чтобы я была там." "Ну, я только что тебя спросил." "Maybe you could come back to Boulder with me and figure it out down there." "Um..." "Just... just a thought." "You don't want me down there." "Well, I just asked you." В данном контексте верным значением слова just является просто, лишь: "Ну, я всего лишь тебя спросил." ---- Примечание. В данном списке указаны ЛЮБЫЕ недочёты в русскоязычном отображении, даже если они не касаются непосредственно переводческой деятельности. Категория:Игровая Вселенная